


Sacrificio

by zekecrist



Series: Theo Magath merece más amor [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 129 del manga.
Series: Theo Magath merece más amor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sacrificio

Magath nunca se paró a pensar sobre cuál sería su destino final hasta que llegó aquél día. 

Y cuando observó que su momento finalmente llegó, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero Magath no lo iba a hacer por él, ni por Marley, si no por la paz.

Pero él sabía que eso no iba a arreglar las horribles cosas que había hecho, y por las que se sentía arrepentido. Seguir las órdenes de Marley nunca fue algo que realmente quiso, pero que permitió, y sin embargo, ahora estaba destinado a ayudar a sus antiguos enemigos a conseguir la paz, además de las personas a las que él mismo vio y estaba viendo crecer.

  
En el fondo, los sentimientos de Magath no eran muy diferentes de los de Shadis.

Los dos habían hecho cosas de las que se habían arrepentido -y se seguían arrepintiendo-, mientras que ahora lo único que les importaba eran las personas a las que habían entrenado, y hacer lo que fuese para que la guerra que estaban viviendo acabase por fin, Magath sabía mejor que nadie lo dolorosas que eran. Ahora los dos estaban unidos, a 

  
Keith Shadis nunca se sintió como una "persona especial", de la misma manera en la que Magath no se podía sentir orgulloso de él mismo, pero los dos eran héroes.

Los últimos pensamientos de Magath estuvieron plagados de arrepentimiento y deseos rotos, para finalmente darse cuenta de lo feliz que sería si esos niños pudiesen vivir vidas normales y felices.


End file.
